


Now that's Cold

by AwatereJones



Series: Ianto Strikes Back [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Snowmen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: The battle continues, but is Jack on the same page?  All the snowmen being created may not be what they seem.





	

Owen was humming as he walked into the hub and called out to Ianto that it was snowing again, Ianto's huff of annoyance epic.

_Ah, the little things._

When Ianto went to get the lunch order he found the doorway to the tourist office surrounded. The snowmen were tiny, slightly larger than cats but there must have been over fifty of them. It must have taken Owen ages to make the little guys, the coffee beans for eyes and chitto chips for mouths were the last straw and Ianto growled as he kicked several heads off with frustration.

_No wonder he couldn't find his favourite bend._

_Right._

Ianto entered the hub that evening and smiled serenely as he mentioned that it's getting dark out there and Owen mumbled as he pulled his scarf on and stomped up to leave.

"Bye Owen" Ianto called gently, "Watch yourself out there. Christmas ya know, the rift is crazy!"

Owen waved over his shoulder as he stomped out and into the Plass, freezing as he came face to face with an eerie sight.

There were these ….creatures standing there like silhouettes with glowing eyes just ….looking at him.

Some had red eyes, some white and some blue. It was quite unnerving. Like cat's eyes gleaming in the dusk light.

"Fuck" he spluttered, reaching for his sidearm and then realising it was in his drawer. He reached for his coms and called down to the hub. "Tosh? I need backup. We have a situation here."

Nothing.

Owen's heart was pounding as he plastered himself against the door of the office and tried not to let them see his fear, the door opening and a hockey stick coming out a wonderful thing to see.

"Quick, distract them!" Ianto yelled, "I'll get the others."

The door slammed shut and Owen started to battle, his roar of power as he swung was mighty, as was the flying snow as Ianto's snowmen exploded.

"What the fuck?" Owen said as he squatted and looked at one, finding battery powered tea light candles placed in the small holes on the mounds of snow. The coms crackled as everyone screamed with mirth, watching on the CCTV.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/unimx6kxb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

.

.

.

.

.

Jack was humming as he stepped out of the tourist office and he sighed as he looked at the sight before him.

This team really needed to sort this bullshit out and he opened the coms as he approached the best snowman yet.

"Owen, how many times do I have to tell you not to use the blood supply for pranks?" he demanded, "Or was this Ianto's handiwork?"

"Huh?"

"The snowman out here, being attacked by miniature snowmen. I might have believed it except for the blood, too lifelike. Snowmen don't bleed" Jack laughed and he canted his head as he heard some sort of commotion in the coms. "Ianto? Tiger?"

The door slammed open and Ianto strode pat him firing calmly at the smaller snowmen and Owen slammed into Jack, then pushed him aside as he yelled at Ianto to be careful as he was going to hit the Heliflopod if he wasn't careful.

Jack stood stock still as he tried to remember where he had heard that title before, then yelled while he ran to save the poor creature as it was swarmed by more Gerdapods, the sworn enemies of this creature.

It was several hours and eight dead little bastards later that Ianto finally pushed the blaster doors shut to the walk-in freezer, allowing the poor creature some rest on the ice shelf.

Owen was still glaring at Jack as he asked him yet again why he was too stupid to recognise a race he himself had first documented in the archives.

"He's asleep, or whatever they do" Ianto sighed, "Hibernate do ya think?"

"Come let me see your frostbite" Owen said as he grabbed a damaged hand and Ianto yelped.

"How was I supposed to know!" Jack wailed, "I thought it was part of your bloody game."

"As if I would use a poor defenceless creature like that just to get the tea boy back!" Owen snorted. "I have other things in mind."

Ianto hesitated as he slowly turned and narrowed his eyes.

_So._

_It continues._

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/izol2mvsf/) [](https://postimage.org/)


End file.
